Falling is Only the Beginning: A Lovers Tale
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: When you’re in the darkness nothing ever seems to matter, for love can make you smile on the darkest of days. Even over come, the single bump in the world so that the two will be together. But because you love one another does not mean everyone approves
1. Stars

Falling is Only the Beginning   
  
It was like the stars decided to show that night, of all nights. It was like they knew that two young ones will soon melt with one another to form a relation ship that was sometime as smooth as water, or sometimes wavy like it. It was like the stars knew that two will fall for love and be with one another forever. With small minor need of a bump in that love...but who doesn't have it? It was odd because on that night the two soon-to-be lovers shall meet...and fall...  
  
She stood there eyes focused on the lake that was owned by the Hogwarts ground. Her eyes closed, not caring what would happen to her. For she was at peace, she liked the quite of the lake, with the squid splashing about once in a while, with a few rustles from the Forbidden Forest.   
  
She was alone with the world...at least she thought she was.  
  
Not very far was a boy, no, not a boy anymore but not yet a man...at least not quite. He stood watching her, wondering, not quite focused on her. His eyes were on her, yes but his mind wasn't, they were far, and they alone were welcomed to the world.  
  
It as when he refocused when he saw her move, she had sunk to the ground. An itch happened in his heart, it was confusing him. He rarely knew the girl, didn't even know her name...yet here he was watching. He liked the way her hair seemed to shine in the moonlight. Liked the way she was so slender; as if waiting for someone to hold her. But only gently, and he wanted to as much as possible.   
  
When she sank down she stared at her self. Using the lake as a mirror, the only thing she loved was her hair, it came in dark red curls that seem very close to blood yet to far from it. She guessed she didn't mind her nose, but why would it matter, she wrinkled her face and hit her hand against the water before staring up at the moon.   
  
Letting the light cares her face, and lay against her hair and body. There was a light wind that came from the north. She welcomed it, letting it give her a new feeling as it hit the bare arms, legs, and most of all her face.  
  
It was a while before he saw her stand again, he didn't move, he saw that he came his way, but still he didn't move. He could hear every step she took; it hit the ground with a faint sound. Somehow she tripped causing him to act on instinct. He caught her right before she would've hit the ground.  
  
When he had looked down her eyes were closed tight waiting on impact, but when it never came he found himself looking into brown eyes. They grew wide and he frowned at that point. He slowly picked her back up so she could stand. Noticing the thin material under his fingers, this was carefully on her back while he helped her stand.  
  
"Thank you," he heard him say quietly, before starting to take off.  
  
He let her, wishing he hadn't, wishing he knew her name...but sometimes wishing is never enough...  
  
When she fell she expected to feel pain, half of her wanted it. So she could wake up to reality again, but when she never felt it she opened her eyes and saw right into a odd deep blue color that had gray flowing there it. She noticed she was staring, so she looked away. Having him help her back up so that her two feet once again touched the grass. With a whispered thanks she had gone off.   
  
Walking at first before running, back to her bed. Where she could dream of those gray eyes and try to find them once again in the morning...


	2. Dreaming Of You

It's not like every girl can't have a fantasy of their certain someone. No, and it's no different from a guy either. Her fantasies seemed odd to her though. They weren't the cuddling, kissing, sweet talking ones she usually heard. Not at all, because they were usually rough, having the person she wanted, force her into something. Making her plead and scream, it was like she wanted it but yet she didn't, in the end it confused her.  
  
The dream or fantasy she had that night was odd, it starts out like...  
  
She's walking towards the lake, there's a light wind. It mindlessly plays with her hair and blows at her clothes. It was as if it wanted her to stop walking and turn around, before it was too late. But she ignored the cry of the wind and walked on.   
  
When she heard a low voice in her ear, "hello sweet," it spoke purring like; it made her stop.  
  
She turned, having her brown eyes meet gray ones; a small smile was placed on his lips. The eyes flashed with something before his lips crashed onto hers. She heard herself whimper as she tried to fight him off. But he got hold of her hands and pushed her against a wall of some sort. The rough edges of the wall buried into her back.  
  
She stopped moving after he removed his lips, he looked her in the eye nearly laughing. She swallowed as he lowered his mouth again. His hand ran around her, making her feel dirty. She tried fighting him again, but he only placed his leg between hers, taking her hands and placing them both above her head. As his lips did the rest of the work...  
  
She had later woke gasping; cold sweat was on her back. She somehow found that it wasn't a nightmare for she wanted to go threw it all again. Shivering she checked the time and found she had enough time to get ready. Breathing turning back to regular she crawled out of bed and went in for a shower.   
  
He didn't have a dream that night, no, he had a dreamless sleep. Which for some reason bugged him very much, but his thoughts weren't blank as his dreams were. His thoughts always drifted away towards the red-head he saw that night.  
  
His hand always had a slight tingle when he thought of it, the thought of his hands touching her made him groan, as he rose out of bed. He didn't want to think about it, but his head churned as her eyes flashed behind his eyelids. Her hair would be on his mind also, it was familiar.  
  
Almost too familiar, but he excused the thoughts as he stepped in for a shower. When he came out, he was proud to say puberty was a gift, not a curse, for him. His face always remained smooth without a trace of acne coming, and his body seemed to grow better with the fact of Quidditch. No, he guessed he didn't mind puberty at all.  
  
He shivered as he felt someone come threw the bathroom door, luckily he had his clothes on. But he glared at the intruder anyway, before heading off for some deserved breakfast.


	3. Dark Clouds

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live another life? Or live your life and be something else…like richer or like a princess waiting on her prince? Well she has, she always has; it's partly why she liked Harry Potter in the first place. To be having her very own prince, but she knew it was all rubbish. She didn't go to breakfast…she just wasn't hungry that morning. She stood on the balcony that hung over the grounds. It seemed to be hanging over the lake; she watched as she gazed over the lake.   
  
The squid played mindlessly under her, or most likely eating. She smiled letting the new day sun hit her face, as shadows around her became less. Her mind wandered away, hoping to be swallowed by the earth. Where she could think, sighing she ran a hand threw her hair. There was no wind today or at least for that minute.

* * *

He looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of that dark red hair. But, no, he spotted only a few others with red hair. They weren't her; he continued eating deciding he should start on his work so his weekend could be free. When he had started up he noticed that she hadn't come at all. This made him wonder, as he left the hall, even if he didn't seem to have a dream last night, could she have been one?   
  
Great last thing he needed was to have people on his back about a girl who never existed.   
  
Sighing he carried on towards the library, he was walking his normal speed when he could've sworn he saw a red head with dark curls at the bottom run past him quickly. Turning he saw that she had disappeared. Maybe he was losing his mind; he shook his head and treaded up to the library.

* * *

She noticed dark clouds coming from a far, they seemed angry, but something didn't seem right about them. For one clouds weren't suppose to be that dark, for two it was coming towards the school much to fast. Running as fast as she could she ran threw the halls, hoping to find a teacher to reassure her it was nothing.   
  
She ran towards the great hall passing a lot of students, one particular that she could feel haunting something in the back of her memory. But ignoring that, she thundered past hoping to find a familiar face.  
  
When she did, she wasn't exactly glad to see it.  
  
Harry Potter and her tumbled down, she hit her head slightly on the wall. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to ease the pain as she heard a groan from Harry. He looked up at her seemingly dazed, she mumbled a sorry.  
  
"It's alright, what's wrong any way? You were running so fast I could've sworn that you were running from someone," he looked at her still a little dazed from the fall.  
  
She stood very quickly looking around, "Where's a professor? I need to speak to one of them, any of them!" She couldn't help but yell. She never felt so terrified and aggravated in her life. Yet she didn't even know why it was.   
  
He stood up too, looking at her worriedly, "why? What's wrong?"  
  
She bit her lip, the lights went out. Harry had lit his wand and grabbed her arm trying to find a professor with her now. 


	4. Sighs

He had gotten an odd book on a girl named Sarinity; apparently she died by a stranger. When he came out of the library, he wanted to be else where then that musty old place. He noticed black clouds hung over the sky.   
  
Then...nothing, it just went dark, not even light from outside came in. he sighed and reached into his robes, then started patting around. Damn, he thought, where is it?

* * *

She felt Harry push her into a new room; she could feel it was tight spaced. A rumble came and she whimpered; she didn't even know what was going on!   
  
"You've got to tell me," Harry said trying to move around which wasn't helping the situation at all, "what did you need to tell the professors?"  
  
She looked up seeing a slight glow from his wand, he was just to close for comfort, "I," she bit her lip, "It's just, I saw the clouds coming," she shivered.  
  
"How?" He asked, gasping one of her arms gently.  
  
"I- I just saw them," she was trying to make out his face, which was scary since the light cast a ghostly pattern on him, "I wanted to tell someone, you know, make sure it was alright."  
  
He sighed, and she coughed, because she had breathed it in, he mumbled a sorry and tried moving again.  
  
"You know," she said, "I don't think you moving is helping either of us."  
  
He sighed again, and then quickly apologized, "Well?" He asked, "What do we do then?"  
  
She sighed, but she wasn't hovering over him so she didn't need to say sorry, "I don't know," she leaned against the wall that pressed against her back. She could here him breathing; she didn't want to think about him, no, she didn't want to fall for him again. So she thought to those gray-eyes wondering if she would ever see them again.

* * *

Now what do I do? He thought angrily, still searching for his wand. Surprised that Mcgonagal hadn't announced anything about the whole mess. "Bugger," he groaned hitting his head on something hard. Then without even knowing he heard a cold voice before blanking out.

* * *

They had been just standing there for a while; she could feel every breath he took. She could also just barely make out his heart beat...great; I'm just squished in some room with Harry Potter.  
  
She sighed, her head hurt, she knew something wasn't right. She didn't do anything to it...lack of hunger? She thought trying to find out why her head hurt, she sighed again as the faint throb at the right of her head felt as if it was sinking away.  
  
"Hey," she said, "are we just going to stay here?"  
  
She felt him move slightly, "well, we can't exactly get out now can we?" He said.  
  
"It's just," she paused, "where are Ron and Hermione anyway?"  
  
He laughed, "There probably stuck in a broom closet too," he laughed again.  
  
"You mean- that they...wait we're in a broom closet? But it's so small," she exclaimed.  
  
"Where did you think we were?" He paused, "it does seem small doesn't it?"  
  
Yet again she sighed, here come another headache... 


	5. Uncomfortable Positions

He groaned rubbing his head, it was light again, but he had a funny suspicion he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. He blinked a couple of times trying to see, but everything remained fuzzy, is this how Potter feels when he loses his damn glasses? He thought, closing his eyes and then opening them to try and see.  
  
He froze when a voice drawled right next to his ear, "don't bother," it had a hinted humor in it.  
  
"What do you want?" He snarled while trying hard to find out where the voice came from...it was too familiar.  
  
It laughed, "What you don't remember me? I was after all your 'best friend' until your damn father tried to kill me...that is," it sighed, but he knew who it was and it scared him. She was suppose to be dead, a real long time ago.

* * *

"Harry?" She asked.  
  
She felt him move once again, "yeah?"  
  
"Alright I'll move right and you move left, usually these broom closets are narrow."  
  
"How would you know Miss Weasley?" Humor was in his voice, "been sneaking around have you?"  
  
She felt her face burn, "Harry James Potter! Do you want to get out or no?"  
  
He laughed and said, "Alright, ready?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "yeah."

* * *

"Trinity?" He said in a stunned yet angered voice.  
  
She laughed again, "the one and only," he could feel her on his right; her body wasn't so far from the body heat she was giving off.  
  
"Well, be a darling and remove the spell so I can see you properly," he said smoothly.  
  
He heard her mumble something and something stung his eye so much he had to blink; once he did everything came into focus. He smirked slightly, "well," he said in a low drawl, "isn't this a pleasant surprise."

* * *

"Hey," Harry groaned, "you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry," she mumbled touching him lightly on his shoulder, "and no I wouldn't I'm not exactly a guy."  
  
"HaHa," he said dryly, "so funny."  
  
She shrugged; she realized that she had forgotten about her wand in her left pocket. Shows she'd be a good auror, "Now, how are we suppose to open the door?"  
  
She furrowed her brow at Harry, "What are you doing? Harry? Wait!"  
  
A mumble of groans escaped both their mouths, "I thought it might work," he said stiffly as he tried to get off of Ginny. Unfortunately he decided to plunge towards the door with her still in front of it.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Next time wait for me to get out of the way," she groaned as she felt something piercing her back bone.   
  
He mumbled an apology while his hands moved around trying to find his wand that had fallen from the collision; he froze while she let out a surprised yelp. Light came bursting threw the door and there stood Professor Mcgonagal and Professor Snape, both not looking very happy at the position they were in. In fact Ginny never saw Professor Mcgonagal so pale and Snape... well he looked as if he may need a toilet very soon. 


	6. Unknown Problems

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," Professor Mcgonagal said curtly, "I suggest you get out of there right now."   
  
Harry had looked down at Ginny who met his eye and she nodded and he got up first so she could get up next. She held in a groan as she felt the thing that had been piercing her back, slowly come off her.   
  
"Miss Weasley?" Snape, she turned around slowly, but he was glaring at Harry, "Potter," he barked, "take Miss Weasley to the infirmary this instance!"

* * *

"I'm sure it is," Trinity smirked, her deep blue eyes piercing his, with her dark hair pulled up.  
  
"How'd you get me out of the school?" He drawled looking bored.  
  
She glared at him, "I would think you'd be happy to see that I'm alive, Draco," she sneered.  
  
He cocked his head to the side slightly, "now Trinity dear, I am. Of course it's just been to long."  
  
She glared at him, "that's thanks to your damn father."  
  
He took at step towards her, she didn't even flinch, "Now Trinity, would you mind telling me how I got...here?"  
  
She laughed, "Still the same," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Why?" Ginny said, wincing when he helped her out.  
  
"Your back is bleeding Miss Weasley; _surely_ you would know when you hurt yourself?" Snape said oddly cold yet with a hint of concern.  
  
Without another word Harry help her to the infirmary. She cast a glance at him, "does it look bad?"   
  
"if your planning on getting guys with the look you got know, then yeah it does...but come to think of it," He cast her a glance too.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How _did_ you get hurt?"

* * *

"Trust me Trinity, no one ever stays the same," he said lazily.  
  
She smirked, "oh but you, Draco Anthony Malfoy, will always stay the same."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, he slowly raised his hand to her hair, "and," he said in a strict voice causing her to flinch, "What would that exactly mean?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose, "for one," she said moving her head so her hair slipped out of his grasp, "you still use that voice when you get mad, two you most likely think you're the bad ass of the family." She stared at him before continuing, "Last," she reached up to his cheek, "your looks _still_ improve for your better."  
  
He glared at her threw the hair, damn her! He thought before moving his head so she her hand would fall.

* * *

"Oh my dear!" Madame Pomfrey said shocked, "what happened?"  
  
She groaned, and Harry answered for her, "We're not exactly sure."  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "sit," she said pointing to the bed.  
  
Ginny hoped on while Harry sat on a chair not to far from the bed and waited patiently. She felt Madame Pomfrey leave the room before coming back and telling Harry that he'd need to leave. Madame Pomfrey had made her take her shirt off so she could examine the wound more carefully.  
  
She winced once in a while when Madame Pomfrey prodded her back. She cried out when something was pulled out of it, tears tempted to escape her eyes because of the pain. She blinked trying to get away the blurry part when she had tears come, which now rolled slowly down her face.  
  
"Dear," she heard Madame Pomfrey say sadly under her breath, before she put a blanket around her, "now you have to stay in this bed, I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonagal and Snape. If you want I'll have Mr. Potter stay with you," Madame Pomfrey said nearly out the door.  
  
"If _he_ wants too," Ginny said utterly confused...was something wrong? 


	7. Mission

"Draco," she cooed, "I have a mission for you."  
  
He snorted, "And why would you think I would do that?"  
  
"Do you hate your father?" She asked, "Do you still want him gone? Do you still hate it when he hits you? When he hurts your mother in front of you?"   
  
He clenched his teeth and said nothing, she smirked and ran a finger down his cheek, "I think that a yes."  
  
"What do you want Trinity?" He sneered.  
  
"For you to take the second hair," she said seriously, "of Gryffindor and take her to me."  
  
"How do you know it's a her, exactly?" He said.  
  
She laughed, "I have my sources, and my spies. I know you were with her one night, down by the lake," she paused, "which makes me wonder why you were acting so unlike you, instead of using your charm you clearly just watched her...am I right?"  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"That girl by the lake Draco, you know from the other night," she said practically laughing.

* * *

Harry came in confused; Ginny wrapped the towel around her more tightly since she did have her shirt off.   
  
"What's going on?" He asked, apparently not noticing her discomfort.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, she just told me she needed to get Mcgonagal, Dumbledore, and Snape," she said, "but you don't think it'll be bad...do you?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I honestly don't know," he ran a hand threw his hair and sat on the bed next to her.

* * *

"What about her?" He asked, she isn't a dream, he thought, but a Gryffindor heir?  
  
She smiled, "I need her, she's the only one that can fine a pathway to the Mirth."  
  
"Mirth?"  
  
"Honestly, have you not been reading? Mirth is the second most powerful place there is, right now no one is in it. They have abandoned it for three hundred years to rule another place."   
  
"How do you know that this 'heir' can lead you there?" He said pushing some hair away.  
  
"Because, she is the princess of it. Every princess is linked to the Mirth, though they do not know it." She smiled, "and with her, it'll be easier then searching all over the country."  
  
"Why do you want to go there?"

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat there unsure, Ginny was worried but thoughts that it might be good always got clouded by all the bad ones. Instinctively she took Harry's hand when she heard the Professors talking in low voices. She felt him give her a light squeeze when they entered. She didn't like the look on Dumbledore's face at all, it looked so grave.

* * *

"Because, it's the only ay where even Voldemort can't touch me after I go threw it," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Why do you think I'll follow your orders to do this?"  
  
"You still want to get rid of your father, correct?"  
  
He nodded, though slowly.  
  
"Well, here's my deal for you, you give me the heir and I'll give you second power to any thing you want and wish." She paused before smirking, "how can you refuse?" 


End file.
